My Angel
by dconanfamily
Summary: Pertemuan tidak terduga Shinichi dengan mantan kekasihnya membuka kembali kenangan masa lalunya. Ketika ia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan; melindungi Shiho, atau mencintai Ran.


**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan © **Aoyama Gosho**

* * *

 **Warning:**

 **Anti-canon** , **OOC** , typo(s), gagal maso, genre absurd, ending gaje, yang penting enjoy!

* * *

 **My Angel  
**

a fanfiction by Sawada Hiroki ( **mayecchi** )

* * *

Shinichi menghentikan langkahnya, memandang gadis berambut panjang yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya. Kakinya kembali melangkah mendekati gadis itu, mengabaikan sejenak beban yang memberatkan tangan kirinya. Sedikit lagi. Tinggal sedikit lagi hingga tangannya menyentuh pundak gadis itu.

"Shin!" tangan kirinya disentakkan. Mata _teal_ itu menatapnya dengan kesal. Tentu saja ia kesal. Mengimbangi langkah kaki suaminya yang panjang-panjang itu bukan hal mudah bagi wanita hamil sepertinya. Dan sepertinya, beban tambahan di perutnya juga yang membuat wanita itu cepat marah. Mengetahui kesalahannya, Shinichi tersenyum sambil mengelus perut yang sudah semakin besar itu.

"Maaf, deh." ujarnya lembut disusul kecupan lembut di kening istrinya. Melipat rambut cokelatnya ke belakang telinga, wanita itu membalas senyum. Mencubit pelan pinggang sang suami, dan kembali mengamit lengan kirinya.

"Shinichi?" suara lembut dan panggilan yang telah lama tidak didengarnya membuat Shinichi kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu kini menatapnya dengan mata _violet_ nya, sementara tangannya mengibas lembut rambut hitam yang sedikit berantakan tertiup angin. Mata itu bergulir ke samping, beradu pandang dengan iris _teal_ yang tidak ia kenal.

"Ran..." Shinichi merasa bibirnya terkunci, namun kehangatan di tangan kirinya menguatkan hatinya. "Ah. Kenalkan, ini Shiho." ujarnya sambil memperkenalkan wanita yang mengapit lengannya. "Istriku," ia menambahkan.

"Shin," panggil Shiho memaksa iris biru itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah terkejut Ran. "Dia siapa?" tanyanya ketika sudah memonopoli perhatian sang suami. Shinichi melirik Ran sekilas lalu kembali menatap istrinya, tersenyum.

"Shiho, kenalkan. Ini Ra-Mouri-san, teman masa kecilku." tidak menyadari perubahan pada wajah lawan bicaranya, Shiho mengangguk kecil. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Ran yang menjabat dengan hangat. Gadis itu tersenyum hingga matanya tidak terlihat, senyum yang indah di mata Shiho.

"Panggil aku Ran saja! Aku senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Shiho-san!" nada bicara yang riang, menandakan gadis itu memiliki kepribadian yang hangat. Shiho mengulum senyum sambil mengangguk pelan. Sesungguhnya ini kali pertama Shinichi mengenalkannya pada teman wanita, selain Sera tentunya. Karena itulah ia merasa sedikit senang.

"Kau kembali ke Beika?" kedua pasang manik indah itu mengalihkan pandangan pada pemilik suara tenor yang kini mengenakan kacamata itu. Ran mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan yang jelas ditujukan untuknya.

"Aku baru saja kembali. Banyak perubahan di Beika, karena itulah aku sekarang sedang melihat-lihat." jelasnya tanpa dipinta. Merasakan suasana yang canggung di antara teman masa kecil itu, Shiho tersenyum simpul.

"Shin, kalian ngobrol saja dulu. Aku akan melihat toko-toko di sebelah sana," ujarnya menunjuk jejeran toko yang menyediakan pakaian untuk bayi. Shinichi mengangguk dan mengecup pipi istrinya sebelum mereka berpisah.

.

.

.

"Jadi ... kapan kau kembali ke Beika?" tanya Shinichi yang kini duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Ran duduk di sebelahnya, seperti biasa.

"Seminggu yang lalu," jawab Ran seraya melipat rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Sudah menemui Sonoko?"

"Belum," Ran menggeleng. "Aku bahkan tidak berniat bertemu siapa-siapa," gumamnya pelan. Namun telinga tajam Shinichi tentu mendengar dengan jelas.

"Eh?"

"Ah! Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Ran merubah posisi duduknya dengan gelisah. "Shinichi sekarang terlihat dewasa," ujarnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita tidak—"

"Mengingatkanku bahwa sudah 5 tahun berlalu.."

"Hm.." Shinichi menopang dagu. Seluruh kenangan saat ia masih SMA menyeruak muncul ke permukaan.

"Hey, Shinichi!" Ran memanggilnya. Shinichi menoleh ke sebelahnya dan gadis itu sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya, membawa serta helaian daun kering. Ran melangkahkan kakinya mundur menjauhi Shinichi.

"Ran?"

"Hehehe ... bukannya tadi kau memanggilku 'Mouri-san', _Kudou-kun_?" ejek Ran dengan memberikan penekanan saat menyebutkan nama keluarga Shinichi. Rambut hitam panjangnya berkibar tertiup angin musim gugur, kontras dengan warna merah dan cokelat sore itu.

"Ran ... maaf."

" _Nee_ , Shinichi. Aku sudah berubah, 'kan?" tanyanya sambil memutar tubuh layaknya anak kecil yang meminta penilaian dari orangtuanya. Shinichi tertawa pelan, lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, kau sudah berubah."

"Aku semakin cantik, 'kan?" Ran mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Shinichi kembali mengangguk tanpa melepas senyum dari wajahnya.

"Ya ... kau cantik."

"Hehehe ..." senyum gadis itu melebar. "Membuatmu menyesal telah memutuskanku, 'kan?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Shinichi kini mengangguk pelan, tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Sedikit," jawabnya sambil membuat sedikit jarak dari ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Ran tertawa.

"Akan kulaporkan pada Shiho-san!" ancamnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Shinichi kembali tertawa.

"Lakukan saja!" ganti Ran yang tertawa seraya kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau beruntung sekali mempunyai istri secantik itu, Shinichi." Ujarnya. Shinichi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar. Aku sangat beruntung." Tegasnya. Ran tersenyum kecil. "Kau sendiri bagaimana, Ran?"

"Eh?" Ran menoleh menatap Shinichi.

"Sudah menemukan cinta?" tanyanya tanpa bermaksud melukai hati gadis yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Ran menggeleng sambil mengulum senyum.

"Kau tahu, Shinichi? Jatuh cinta itu adalah hal yang menakjubkan. Hal sesakral itu, pasti hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang spesial." Ran menopang dagunya. "Dan aku sangat menghargai waktu dimana aku jatuh cinta. Waktu dimana aku mencintaimu, dan saat aku dicintai olehmu. Aku selalu menjaga waktu itu baik-baik. Karena aku tahu ... hal seindah itu tidak akan terjadi dua kali."

"Ran ..."

"Ah! Sudah jam berapa ini? Aduh, aku harus pergi!" Ran berdiri lalu merapihkan bajunya. Shinichi memasukkan tangan ke dalam kantung celananya, menatap gadis yang pernah dicintainya itu.

.

.

" _Tolonglah dia, Shinichi. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi sekarang. Bahkan aku ... sudah tidak bisa menjaganya lagi."_

" _Akai-san.."_

" _Berjanjilah padaku,_ Tantei-kun _. Jaga dia ... baik-baik."_

 _"Akai-san!"_

.

.

"Ran," panggilnya tertahan. Gadis itu menoleh menatapnya.

.

.

 _"Haibara! Haibara, kau bisa mendengarku?"_

 _"S-siapa kamu!?"_

 _"Haibara.."_

 _"Haibara? Apa itu namaku?"_

 _"Shinichi, gunakan nama aslinya!"_

 _"Ah. Ya. Tidak, namamu Shiho. Shiho Miyano, kau ingat?"_

 _"Shiho ... Miyano."_

 _"Ya! Kau ingat namamu sekarang?"_

 _"Akemi ..._ Neechan _..."_

 _"Shiho? Hey, hey, Shiho, lihat aku!"_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Kau baik-baik saja. Dengar? Kau baik-baik saja, Shiho."_

 _"Un.."_

 _._

 _._

"Shinichi?" Ran menatapnya bingung. Shinichi menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Maaf," gumamnya.

.

.

 _"Jadi kau akan meninggalkan Ran-kun, Shinichi?"_

 _"Aku ... harus menjaga Shiho sekarang."_

 _"Dengan meninggalkan Ran-kun?"_

 _"_ Hakase _benar, Shin-chan. Kau tidak harus meninggalkan Ran, 'kan?"_

 _"_ Okaasan _, kau lihat sendiri bagaimana kondisi Shiho! Kau pikir setelah aku mengaku sebagai kekasihnya, aku bisa membiarkan dia melihatku bersama wanita lain!?"_

 _"Shin-chan ..."_

 _"Tapi Shinichi, kau bisa berkata yang sebenarnya pada Shiho. Jelaskan bahwa kau bukan kekasihnya."_

 _"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian,_ Hakase _. Dia sangat rapuh setelah semua yang terjadi padanya. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa mempercayai orang lagi jika dia tahu aku membohonginya!"_

 _"Shin ..."_

 _"Dia hanya punya aku sekarang,_ Hakase _,_ Okaasan _. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain!"_

 _._

 _._

"Maaf soal apa, Shinichi?" tanya Ran bingung.

"Eh?" Shinichi mengerjapkan matanya. Sepenggal kenangan masa lalu muncul dan tenggelam. Ia menatap Ran yang dulu ia tinggalkan demi menjaga Shiho.

"Shinichi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu khawatir.

.

.

 _"Kau baik-baik saja, Shinichi?"_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Seharian ini sepertinya kau memikirkan hal lain. Padahal akhirnya kita bisa kembali ke Tropical Land lagi.."_

 _"Maaf, Ran."_

 _"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kok bisa ke tempat ini lagi bersamamu. Jadi mungkin aku yang agak berlebihan memikirkan sesuatu, hehehe.."_

 _"Ran ..."_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Maaf ... aku mencintai orang lain."_

 _._

 _._

"Ah. Ya, aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya pelan. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah terkejut Ran, wajah Ran yang terluka saat mengetahui orang yang dicintainya ... mencintai orang lain. Ia mengingat bagaimana Ran hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, tanpa penolakan sedikitpun. Ia mengingat bagaimana paniknya orangtua Ran saat gadis itu kabur dari rumah, bagaimana marahnya Sonoko saat tahu penyebabnya.

"Shinichi?"

.

.

 _"Kau tahu sebesar apa Ran mencintaimu, 'kan!? Kau tahu kan, detektif bodoh!? Dia selama ini tetap setia menunggumu! Menunggu kau kembali! Dan ini yang kau lakukan padanya!? KAU PASTI TAHU KAN SEHANCUR APA PERASAANNYA SAAT INI, DETEKTIF BODOH!?"_

 _._

 _._

"Kita harus ... lebih sering bertemu." ujarnya setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri.

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana kalau makan malam di rumahku? Malam ini?"

"Eh? Kau bicara apa, Shinichi? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Shinichi tersentak melihat wajah kebingungan Ran. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Ran, ada yang harus aku katakan ..." ia melihat perubahan pada wajah manis Ran. Wajah itu kini terlihat ... takut. "Ran..?"

.

.

 _"Jadi kau benar-benar meninggalkan Ran?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Kau tahu? Kazuha mengamuk saat ia mendengar hal itu dari Sonoko."_

 _"..."_

 _"Oy, Kudo!"_

 _"Diamlah."_

 _"Apa kau bilang!?"_

 _"Diamlah! Aku tidak punya pilihan lain!"_

 _"Apa yang kau—"_

 _"Aku mencintainya! Aku mencintai Ran! Ini juga tidak mudah untukku, jadi diamlah!"_

 _._

 _._

"Aku tidak mau dengar," ujar Ran setengah berbisik. Ia tersenyum begitu sedih. "Aku tidak akan mendengar apa yang ingin kau katakan, Shinichi." tegasnya sekali lagi. Sekali lagi, Shinichi melihat sorot penuh luka di mata gadis itu. Sorot mata yang sama yang gadis itu miliki saat mereka berpisah dari Tropical Land. Walaupun bibirnya tersenyum, namun matanya tidak.

"Ran ..." Shinichi meneguk ludah. "P-paling tidak, tinggalkan nomor teleponmu. Kau tahu betapa paniknya Sonoko saat kau pergi, 'kan?" Ran tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak mau."

"Apa kau akan menemui orangtuamu? Mereka sudah tinggal serumah sekarang, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu," jawab Ran cepat. "Tapi aku tidak akan menemui mereka."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku yang memilih jalanku sendiri, Shinichi. Aku yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan keluarga dan teman-temanku."

"Ran ..."

"Lagipula ... bukannya lebih asik jika kita bertemu dengan tidak sengaja seperti ini? Hehehe ..." gadis itu memutar tubuhnya, membelakangi Shinichi. Saat itu juga ia sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang telah merubah Ran. Ia merasakan tekanan berat di dalam dadanya. Namun gadis itu telah memilih jalannya. Ia tidak berhak mengatakan isi hatinya sekarang. Itu tidak adil bagi gadis itu.

 _"Kau sudah berubah, Ran."_

"Selamat tinggal, Shinichi."

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya pria berambut cokelat pada Ran yang baru masuk ke dalam mobil. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Ya."

"Heh," cibirnya. "Lebih cepat dari perkiraanku." ujarnya sambil mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Ran melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka, dia benar-benar ada di sana."

"Sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya pria itu sambil menjalankan mobil. "Gadis itu."

"Hmm," gumam gadis itu asal-asalan. "Dia memang mirip sekali dengan Haibara," gumamnya pelan. Matanya memandangi gedung-gedung yang berlarian.

.

.

 _"Ran, kumohon! Berpisahlah dengan Shinichi."_

 _"Sera-chan ... apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

 _"Kumohon! Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, tentang organisasi itu, maupun tentang gadis itu! Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku kau akan berpisah dengan Shinichi!"_

 _"Apa—"_

 _"Tolonglah!"_

.

.

"Jadi sekarang kau mempercayaiku, 'kan?"

"Sepertinya begitu." jawab Ran cepat. Pria itu tertawa lalu menambah kecepatan mobilnya saat mulai memasuki pinggiran kota.

"Kau tahu," pria itu melonggarkan dasinya. "Susah sekali membuatmu percaya padaku," kekehnya sambil melepas wig yang ia kenakan. Rambut pirang platina di baliknya berkibar begitu diterpa udara segar.

"Hm.."

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan ... **_Angel_**?"

 **-end-**

.

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

fanfic ini dibuat berdasarkan impuls dan beberapa kenangan masa lalu yang mengabur, jika ada kesamaan alur dan dialog semua hanya kebetulan semata. gausah tanya endingnya kenapa begitu, masih mending ada endingnya. /digampar

pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak. kecuali kamu hantu, muehehehe :3

.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue:**

 **.**

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka dengan panggilan itu."

"Lalu kau mau apa? Semua harus memiliki _codename_ , and 'Angel' suits you the best."

"But I'm not an angel anymore, I've fallen into the darkness."

"Well, well. The fallen angel is counted as an angel too..

"Well played, Vermouth. A fallen angel is the best partner for rotten apple like you though."

"That's exactly why I'd choose you, **_My_ Angel**."


End file.
